


Helping Adam Relax

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's had a tough day, Graham thinks he can help the younger man wind down with a back massage and... Maybe a little more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Adam Relax

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, based off a prompt.

Graham looked up as Adam returned from his shower, frowning a little to see him still looking a little harassed. Graham got up and approached him, Adam looking up from toweling his hair smiling a little at the sight of the older man.

"Well, feeling almost human again..." Adam muttered softly, and Graham clicked his tongue. He knew Adam had had a hard day, and he knew what he could do to help. He leant down and kissed the younger man gently, before urging him towards the bedroom with a gentle push.

"Go, lie down on the bed." Graham coaxed softly, and Adam looked a him for a moment before slinging his towel over a chair and moving to lay on his back on the bed, watching Graham as he followed him in. Graham clicked his tongue, though he grinned a little at what seemed to be Adam's idea of his intentions. "No, on your tummy. I'll give you a back rub."

"Ooh." Adam smiled gladly, though Graham saw the little flicker of surprise across his face, and rolled over onto his stomach. Graham paused for a moment, unable to help admiring Adam's naked body, his lithe back and pert little backside, as he settled with his head rested on his arms. He was so lovely. Graham crawled onto the bed, settling over Adam's thighs and leaning up to grip and squeeze his shoulders. Adam stiffened for a brief moment then sighed and relaxed. Graham smiled, flexing his fingers and working over Adam's tense shoulders, Adam sighing his appreciation. "Oh, yes, Graham..."

"Thought you might like that." Graham chuckled, pressing into the tight knots and rubbing them until they loosened. Adam shifted, stretching a little and relaxing down, his face nuzzling into his arms. He was like a happy cat. Graham started to work his hands down Adam's back, pressing and kneading and caressing over skin and muscles, easing all of Adam's aches and cramps.

"Ugh." Adam murmured, a slight frown crinkling his face, his whole body pushing up slightly as Graham found a particularly tough knot, digging in the heel of his palm a little until Adam flopped back down onto the bed with a low contented noise. Graham hummed back, moving his hands back up to Adam's shoulders and tracing them all the way down his back until he reached his tailbone. He pressed over Adam's tailbone, hands splayed and his fingers digging in slightly, testing their welcome, but Adam made no protest. 

His grin turning just a little bit smug, Graham let his hands move down to press and lightly squeeze Adam's backside. Adam gasped softly, but just buried his head deeper into his arms and pillow, his hips squirming slightly. Graham made a low noise of desire, squeezing a little tighter and using his grip on the firm cheeks to spread them ever so slightly, running his thumbs down the cleft, which was enough to earn a little moan from the younger man.

"Graham..."

"Alright?" Graham wondered softly, glancing up to see Adam nod into the pillow and grinning a little. Graham moved his grip lower, spreading his backside and revealing his little opening. Adam sucked in a sharper breath, but whatever he had been anticipating, he was not prepared for the sudden warm, wet touch over his opening. Adam damn near squeaked and instinctively pulled away, but Graham moved to hold Adam's hips still. "Hey, easy..."

"W-what-?" Adam gasped back, and Graham pressed a light kiss to the small of his back, kissing his way slowly over the curve of his backside before letting his tongue lap over Adam's tight ring of muscle. Adam made a shaky noise, Graham glancing up to see Adam twisting to look at him with a deeply flushed face, his body trembling. "Graham, please!"

Graham smiled a little, flicking with his tongue, teasing and feeling Adam's thighs shake. Adam had never had this done to him before? It was good to know... Made him more eager to do it for him. Graham gave a low rumble, "Doesn't it feel good?"

"I-I... No... I mean... Yes! But... You don't have to!" Adam stuttered out, all flushed and embarrassed and Graham shook his head, a wide grin on his face.

"But I want to." Graham murmured, burying his face a bit deeper between Adam's spread cheeks and finally pushing his tongue inside. Adam cried out, loudly, at the sensation of the wet firm tongue squirming around inside of him. Graham tongued and teased the little opening, swirling his tongue around it and thrusting it inside as deep as he could, and Adam whimpered.

"Oh, Graham. P-please... Yes. It's... Aaahh..." Adam gasped again, his hips shyly pressing back towards Graham's face like he didn't even know he was doing it, unsure but wanting. Graham eased his tongue free again, squeezing the younger man's backside and murmuring,

"It's alright, Ads..." Graham promised, briefly swiping a thumb over the damp opening before he returned his tongue to it. The more Graham tongue-fucked the younger man, the less coherent Adam became until he was a whimpering, moaning mess. Graham smirked a little, giving his tongue a teasing wiggle before drawing it back to lap over the ring, feeling it flinch, and hearing Adam's breath hitch. Adam's hips gave a little grind against the bed, the younger man moaning softly, and Graham growled with the realisation. "Are you excited?"

"Y-yes." Adam agreed, breathless and still a little embarrassed about this new pleasure. Graham gave a little groan.

"Want me to make you cum with my tongue?" He wondered and Adam didn't seem to have the words to say yes, but the helpless moan that escaped him and the persistent grind of his hips against the bed was all the answer Graham needed. He bent back down, biting and kissing over Adam's backside before licking all around and over his opening, then thrusting his tongue in as deep as he could.

Adam squirmed, his hard cock was trapped between his hips and the bed, and he could feel Graham's breath warm and damp on his most intimate of skin, and... His tongue, hot and wet and squirming around deeper inside him than he thought was possible. It was so different from fingers, or the thrusting of Graham's cock which it was currently simulating. It wasn't enough and yet... At the same time... It was all too much.

"Graham! Ugh..."

Graham growled a little, the noise making Adam shudder and tremble. Graham pushed his face closer to Adam, fucking him hard and fast with his tongue, tempered with a few swirls of his tongue and a few sucking kisses, occasionally licking him out to feel the way the muscles flinched. He moved one hand to stroke up and down Adam's shaking thigh, feeling as he started to tense. Adam was practically humping the bed, whimpering and gasping and moaning. He was almost done, he just needed a little more. Graham moved his hand from Adam's thigh, moving up and gently taking Adam's sack in his hand, giving it a bit of a squeeze and a fondle and that extra touch, along with Graham's hot tongue was enough.

Adam bucked hard, dislodging Graham from him as he cried out into the pillows and came over the sheets. "Ah! Graham!"

Graham moved, rolling Adam over onto his back so he could see the contented but shy little smile on his face. Graham reached up and gently brushed his sweaty hair back off his forehead, smiling warmly.

"Good?"

"Yeah... Different." Adam agreed with a little nod, reaching out and pulling Graham down to him, making to kiss him only to have Graham hesitate.

"Ads, you're sure?"

"Yes. Kiss me." Adam insisted, leaning up and capturing Graham's mouth in a hungry kiss. Graham pressed close to Adam as they kissed, making Adam very aware of just how hard the older man had gotten over rimming him. Adam bit his lip, smiling a little. "Would you like to fuck me now?"

Graham groaned a little, resting their heads together. "I'd like that very much, Adam..."

"Better get those clothes off, then." Adam suggested, shyly pulling on Graham's t-shirt. Graham grinned, moving to pull his shirt off, throwing it over his head. Adam hummed softly and squirmed a little to show his approval, Graham chuckling at the sight.

"Like that?"

"Getting there." Adam agreed, reaching up and helping to undo his lover's pants, pushing them down off his hips slightly. Graham pushed them down a little further, enough to free his hard cock, Adam biting his lip at the sight. That was enough play for Graham, who moved to quickly worm his way out of his jeans, throwing them aside and leaving him bare. Adam reached for him, pulling Graham in for a hungry kiss, sucking in a sharp breath when Graham ground himself against Adam's bare hip.

"Aaahh, Ads... Got so hard feeling you squirm from just my tongue." Graham growled against the side of Adam's neck and Adam shivered in arousal, not quite ready to get hard again, but still feeling the little thrill of pleasure at Graham's words. Adam squirmed, pushing Graham away enough to point at the bedside table.

"Mm... Lube's in the drawer..." Adam hummed back, sneaking another quick kiss before Graham moved to fetch the little tube of lubricant. He popped the cap only to have Adam stop him with a quiet whisper, "Just lube yourself, I'm wet enough..."

"Fuck." Graham muttered out, quickly pouring some of the lubricant into his palm, spreading it over his cock with a few swift strokes. Adam spread his legs, lifting them back and shyly exposing himself to his older lover. Graham made a low noise in the back of his throat, shuffling forward to angle himself against Adam's opening. "Alright... Relax."

"Plenty relaxed." Adam breathed surely back, giving a slight squirm of his hips. Graham growled a little at that, pressing himself forward with a roll of his hips. Adam's breath hitched, then he relaxed with a shudder as Graham sunk all the way into him with one firm press. "Nnnggghhh... Graham."

"Adam. That good?" Graham mumbled once his hips were pressed right against the younger man's backside, stilling himself to give Adam time to settle. Adam nodded hurriedly.

"Oh yes... Nn. Graham." Adam breathed out, sucking his lip back in between his teeth, tugging at it. Graham leant in, kissing him quickly, his hands sliding up the back of Adam's thighs to hold behind his knees as he began to thrust. Adam moaned out in pleasure, his hands moving to grab the bed sheets, his body arching against Graham's. "Ah, good!"

"It is... You're so relaxed..." Graham hummed softly, and Adam blushed, fingers tightening in the sheets. Graham looked down at him, eyes dark with lust. "Love that you feel like this after taking my tongue."

Adam flushed darkly at that, he always blushed when Graham talked dirty to him. It was wonderful, the dark red that seemed to trail down into his neck. God, he was gorgeous. Add to that the way he squirmed when Graham thrust in as deep as he could, before dragging himself out slow and doing it all over again, Graham groaned. He leant down, pushing Adam's legs even further back even as he kissed the younger man's mouth.

"So perfect, Ads... Are you alright? Not a little over sensitive?"

Adam shivered, a little frown darting across his features, body tensing as Graham managed to rub over his spot. "Uhh. A little... But its so good to have you inside me."

Graham kissed his little lover again, dragging over his spot again to have Adam's mouth fall open in a silent moan. "God... You look so amazing... Just... I know you're sensitive, having only just cum... Let me know if you need a break."

Adam shook his head. "Want you to do it slowly until I get excited again..."

Graham sucked in a breath, nodding and he straightened slowly back up. He continued to roll his hips slowly, Adam arching beneath him, his head falling back and a few soft whimpers escaping him. Graham couldn't help smiling, watching Adam so sensitive to Graham's every movement, squirming just like he had with Graham's tongue inside of him. Graham pressed himself in and ground his hips against Adam's pert backside, Adam giving a choked moan.

"Oh..."

"Ads... You look so amazing right now. So gorgeous." Graham murmured again, Adam smiling up at him. Graham thrust again, going as slow as he could, but it was so hard, every little noise that Adam made, or shiver that ran through him made Graham want to go harder, make Adam cry out and shake in pleasure. But Adam wanted to feel Graham in him until he got hard again. "Aah, Adam... Its so hard to not just fuck you..." 

Adam moved his hands from the sheets, taking a hold of his cock, and giving a few slow strokes under Graham's keen gaze. Graham made a low noise at the sight, Adam echoing it as his body started to respond to the touch, stiffening in his hand. Adam squeezed his eyes closed, arching himself up against Graham slightly with a moan. Adam let himself go, but his cock continued to stiffen against his belly.

"You can... Ugh. Harder, Graham." Adam moaned at last, and Graham didn't need to be told twice. He started thrusting harder, his fingers tightening against the back of Adam's knees, pressing them back into Adam's body slightly as his movements built in enthusiasm. Adam cried out under Graham's fervent movements, his head arching back and his mouth hanging open.

Graham groaned, murmuring Adam's name as Adam tightened down around him, shuddering in pleasure. Graham let go of Adam's legs, urging them around his waist so he could lean forward and kiss anywhere on Adam he could reach. He kissed along Adam's jaw and down his neck, along his collar bone. Adam whimpered appreciatively, reaching up his hands to grip one of Graham's shoulders, the other holding the back of his head.

"Ah, Graham. Yes..."

"Adam." Graham growled, leaning up and nibbling gently on Adam's ear, sucking on the lobe and Adam moaned beautifully. "Uhh. Ads... Feel so good..."

Adam bit his lip in response, pulling Graham up so that he could kiss him hard. Adam tightened his legs around Graham's waist, pulling him deeper into himself, pulling his body up. Graham pulled back from the kiss with a little growl, reaching down to curl one of his hands over Adam's hip, squeezing a little. Adam smiled, squirming a hand in between them to curl around his cock again, stroking in time with Graham's increasingly swift thrusts. Graham watched Adam touching himself, and groaned out loud.

"Close again?"

"Y-yes." Adam agreed without hesitation, though his breathing was starting to come in quick pants. Graham smirked a little, before nodding.

"Me too... Don't hold back, Adam... Wanna feel you as you cum..." Graham gave a breathless, heated chuckle. "You bucked me off before, after all..."

"I... I didn't mean to!" Adam whimpered. "Just... Your tongue!"

"Gonna do that for you again, Ads... Now that I know you like it." Graham promised, leaning in and kissing Adam again, the younger man gasping against his mouth. Adam's cheeks heated darkly, but he looked pleased by that, much to Graham's satisfaction. Graham pressed himself inside Adam, using the hand on Adam's hip to pull Adam up, letting Graham's cock drag across his spot again. Adam whimpered sharply, his body bucking a little and his hand tightening on his cock. He was almost there, and he could tell from the look Graham was giving him that Graham knew.

"Cum for me, Ads..." Graham coaxed softly, replacing Adam's hand on his cock, stroking him and rubbing over his spot and it was all too much for the younger man. Adam's body arched, trembling then going tense as he came over his stomach with a weak splatter, still the pleasure that burst through him was the same. Graham groaned loudly as Adam clenched around him in his orgasm, and watching Adam twist in his pleasure was enough to push Graham over that edge. "Ads!"

Quickly pulling out of Adam, he came hard onto the sheets between Adam's still shaking thighs, giving out a shout of Adam's name as his climax rushed through him. Adam whimpered at being left empty, but he smiled and opened his arms as Graham collapsed forward onto him. Graham shifted them around so they were laying side by side, facing, Adam curled into him. They were both panting, sweaty, and in Adam's case sticky, but Graham was at loathe to move them to tidy up.

"How're you feeling..." Graham wondered once they'd had a chance to catch their breath and Adam gave a shy chuckle, leaning in to give his lover a long, slow kiss.

"Much better than when I got home this afternoon, that is for sure."

Graham grinned, leaning in and getting another little kiss, resting their heads together even as he hugged the younger man close. He was glad to hear that, because this had all started as a way to make Adam relax after his bad day. He hummed happily. "Good."

Adam squirmed a little against him after a moment, tucking his head under Graham's chin, curling against his chest even as he whispered, "Though this sort of ruined the idea of the shower I had earlier."

Graham just chuckled and pulled a blanket over them both as they settled.


End file.
